How to Get the Most of University?
University life is challenging, especially for first-year students. Do you want to get the most out of university and enjoy your university journey? Here are some useful resources and tips to help you get through university. Time management Kruse, Kevin. 15 Secrets Successful People Know about Time Management: the Productivity Habits of 7 Billionaires, 13 Olympic Athletes, 29 Straight-A Students, and 239 Entrepreneurs. Philadelphia, The Kruse Group, 2015. https://www.amazon.com/Secrets-Successful-People-Management-Straight/dp/0985056436 With a heavy course load or even a job, many students find it difficult to manage time efficiently. In order to be successful in university, it is important to know some tips on how to make the best use of time. Kevin Kruse, NY Times Bestselling author, recommends 15 tips for effective time management in this book. He interviews billionaires, Olympic athletes and top students such as Mark Cuban, Kevin Harrington, James Altucher to find the secrets to their success. Also based on a large number of survey research, he concludes some key points to increase productivity and manage time most efficiently such as getting enough sleep and relaxation, focus on short-term tasks first and set specific goals, which are helpful for university students with lots of assignments and readings. Generally speaking, it is a reliable source that contains sufficient data of successful people, which can help you learn from their experiences and manage time better. Getting good grades “10 Tips for Getting Good (or Better) Grades | Quintessential LiveCareer.”''Quintessential LiveCareer'', www.livecareer.com/quintessential/getting-better-grades. https://www.livecareer.com/quintessential/getting-better-grades Are you stressing out because your grades have dropped a lot compared with high school? Everyone at U of T used to be straight A students in high school, getting good grades in university seem to be the most stressful thing, especially when the courses are challenging and everyone seems so outstanding. Randall Hansen, Ph.D. and a professor at Stetson University, has spent a couple of years of refining his ideas and offered 10 tips on getting better grades. These tips include stay organized, use time wisely, attend all your classes, follow good rules of writing, etc. Under each tip, he gives specific details and examples in terms of how to apply those tips to real life. For instance, when it comes to stay organized, he suggests using a planner and keep homework, tests, class papers in central location, which makes it clearer what you should do in order to stay organized. Since he works as a professor for more than 15 years and knows the struggles of university students, it is a pretty reliable source on giving suggestions on academic success. Extra-curricular activities “U Of T Co-Curricular Record - Home.” University of Toronto - Co-Curricular Record - Home, ccr.utoronto.ca/home.htm. https://ccr.utoronto.ca/home.htm Study is important, but your university life needs some colours too! Explore some extra-curricular activities! This Co-Curricular Record site is an official website of U of T, providing students with various resources about all kinds of opportunities available on campus from athletics and recreation to leadership opportunities. The opportunity directory function enables you to select as many filters as you want and then search for opportunities and organizations in the CCR database. For instance, if a student at Rotman Commerce selects UTSG, Business, Economics, and Entrepreneurial, and Before 5 p.m., two results pop out, which are Income Tax Clinic and Rapid Launch, Career Centre. It also provides you with detailed information in terms of application process, available position and requirement. In words, it is an official website with solid database to support the recommendations of a variety of extra-curricular activities and organizations on U of T campus. Final.